Vol Onirique
by Aria Lupin
Summary: Jasmine pris la main qu'Aladdin lui avait tendu. Elle posa délicatement un pied sur le tapis volant. Ainsi commence son rêve bleu. Songfic. Ecrit pour la sixième nuit du FoF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Energie". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

_

* * *

_

**Vol Onirique**

Jasmine pris la main qu'Aladdin lui avait tendu. Elle posa délicatement un pied sur le tapis volant, l'appuya doucement puis fit basculer, petit à petit, le poids de son corps sur l'objet magique. Son deuxième pied vint rejoindre le premier.

Le tapis était doux et souple tout en étant sécurisant pour une princesse habituée à la régularité des dalles du palais. Elle s'y assis et l'effleura pour ne pas le brusquer. Aladdin vint se poser derrière elle et lui chantonna quelques paroles réconfortantes. Le tapis pris alors son envol.

_« Je vais t'offrir un monde_

_Aux mille et une splendeurs._

_Dis-moi princesse _

_N'as-tu jamais laisser parler ton coeur? »_

Il était vrai que Jasmine n'ouvrait son âme et son coeur à la seule personne en laquelle elle avait entièrement confiance: son père. Elle était très au fait des moeurs du Palais et connaissait les manigances et les tromperies qui courraient dans les couloirs.

_« Je vais ouvrir tes yeux_

_Aux délices et aux merveilles_

_De ce voyage en plein ciel_

_Au pays du rêve bleu. »_

Dans sa vie, la princesse avait vu des merveilles, de l'or, des pierres, des épices précieuses, des étoffes venues des lointaines contrées du Cashmire, de Chine ou d'Europe. Mais elle n'avait jamais vécu ces merveilles comme des délices.

_« Ce rêve bleu,_

_C'est un nouveau monde en couleur_

_Où personne ne nous dis_

_C'est interdit, de croire encore au bonheur. »_

Aladdin lui prit la main. Jasmine frissonna dans ses vêtements de soie. Le vent et la froidure 'n'avait rien a voir là dedans. La main d'Aladdin et ses paroles en était la cause. Il était vrai que vu de ce tapis, en plein vol, le monde semblait plus beau et plus vivant. Était-ce la hauteur qui donnait du relief au monde? Était-ce la compagnie?

Jasmine sourit. Elle se sentait capable d'exprimer ce qu'elle voyait et ressentait. Voilà une personne en qui elle avait désormais confiance.

_« Ce rêve bleu,_

_Je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux._

_Pour moi c'est fabuleux_

_Quand, dans les cieux,_

_Nous partageons ce rêve bleu à deux. »_

C'était dit. Ce n'était pas le vol qui rendait tout magique. C'était Aladdin. Ce garçon qu'elle avait trouvé prétentieux et sans intérêt se révélait être la lumière qui illuminait toutes choses pour lui donner davantage d'éclat. Elle pouvait remercier le tapis volant grâce auquel elle s'en rendait compte. Elle se blottit dans les bras d'Aladdin.

_« Sous le ciel de cristal_

_Je me sens si légère_

_Je vire délire et chavire _

_Dans un océan d'étoiles. »_

Les mots étaient-ils suffisants pour exprimer avec force les émotions qui s'emparaient d'elle? Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller, d'avoir un regard neuf sur les choses, sur sa ville, sur le désert, sur la nuit, sur la douceur d'un soir et le vent provoqué par leur course.

Jasmine se sentait en totale communion avec l'homme qui la serrait désormais dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Comme si ils chantaient à deux la même mélodie, comme si ils regardaient tous deux dans le même direction, comme si ils guidaient ensemble le vol de leur vie.

_« Ce rêve bleu,_

_C'est un voyage fabuleux _

_Je suis montée trop haut _

_Allée trop loin, _

_Je ne peux plus retourner d'où je viens. »_

Jasmine tourna la tête. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du Prince Ali. Son coeur et son corps explosèrent.

_« Brûlons à deux ces milles et une nuits. __»_

_

* * *

_

_Je dédicace cet OS à tous ceux qui ont de romantiques souvenirs liés à cette chanson. Je suis persuadée que nous sommes nombreuses._

_Voilà une envie autour d'un rêve. Le commentaire d'une chanson. Et il est possible de faire le commentaire d'un commentaire de chanson. Si si, je vous assure. On appelle ça des reviews dans le monde barbare de la fanfiction. Mais comme je ne mange pas de ce pain-là, je dis commentaires. ^_^_


End file.
